To Help, To Hurt
by The-voices-told-me
Summary: - What happens when Faith slips too far into darkness, Buffy's in trouble.- Summary not good, but I am just floating this idea for a story, plz check it out.


Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS.

_A/N: Random idea I had for a story, first part is just a tester and if anyone likes I will continue. This is kind of a dark story, bit angsty and will have in future chapters some graphic content. First time actually attempting anything like this so I hope to see what you all think. Rated T so far, other chapters may change._

* * *

--

Her breathing was labored, pushed past her dry and somewhat bloodied lips as she held in the groan of discomfort.

She was chained, undoubtedly why her arms were held firmly above her head.

The strong metal was rough against her wrists – rusted profoundly although not enough to warrant her the stronger force. Indeed she had tried failing every time, yanking hard against her restraints till her whole body ached with exhaustion.

The room in where she resided was dark, the windows boarded and door locked constantly, the floor was cement and by now it held the marks of her pain.

Crimson drops lay below her, gradually becoming darker as they dried.

She didn't really care much about this although found herself watching as more drops of blood would fall, splashing soundlessly against the ground then resting without movement. It was a pass time – as contorted as that may have sounded.

Something in which she could just look upon; not necessarily take in but yet in some ridiculous way it made her feel alive.

To see her own blood still flowing gave her the hope that she was not in hell, that she wasn't dead.

Sighing almost inaudibly her head bowed, tresses of blonde hair falling about her face as they hid her features; dancing gently about her shoulders before stilling in their movements.

Her hands clenched tightly and with little energy she jarred on the chains, a slight ring of metal scraping with metal was heard and again she pulled down hard, to her predictions nothing happened – so stopping her attempts she looked up, hazel-green eyes studying the shackles as though by will power alone she could break out.

Her breathing was still labored, expelled through gritted teeth as she held back the tears, she wasn't going to cry.

Her hearing picked up footsteps in the distance, light yet at the same time they sounded profound.

She had gotten use to the footsteps – heard them often and knew what was to happen if that door opened.

Breath catching in her throat her jaw locked and wary though determined eyes looked to the large door, waiting, expecting, dreading…it was all she had.

The sickness of so many emotions rolled around in her stomach and she wanted to scream with the feeling, however she stayed quiet – heart strident in its pace as she heard the footsteps stop.

She released an insecure breath of air and steeled herself as the door creaked painfully loud, dim light penetrating the darkness as a figure made their way in, slowly if not hesitantly.

A moment later and the door slammed shut, the atmosphere grew tense and Buffy felt the familiar tingles reach her spine. It was still somehow soothing and she didn't know why.

"Buffy." A raspy voice said, it sounded devoid of emotion and yet it seemed that at any time the wall would come crashing down and said voice would break.

At hearing her name the blonde Slayer twitched ever so slightly, her eyes traveling to the knife the figure held out – showing her, daring her to say something.

Her blood was to spill again, by the hands of someone Buffy hated deeply and yet never could she shake the feeling of familiarity, of warmth. It was messed up she knew that – and contrary to her thoughts she always pushed those feelings aside.

Looking away from the knife and to the figure she spoke quietly, voice unused in so long that it barely made it over her teeth and lips, a simple acknowledgement devoid of much else – although one said with a plea hidden deep.

"Faith."

--

* * *

_A/N: Chapters will get longer, but only if anyone wants me to continue. Review if you do._


End file.
